


Familiarly Unfamiliar

by cats_pajamies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: It's a lot like quantum leap, M/M, could probably google it, never saw the end of that show, wont tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: Roman is flipping through existence, ending up in different versions of his life. One of the few constants is Logan, Patton, and Virgil. WIll he be able to figure out what’s and find his way back home or will he be stuck flipping through existence forever?





	Familiarly Unfamiliar

Before he opened his eyes he said the same prayer he did everytime he woke up. It was a relatively new thing he did, but it felt like he’s been doing it forever. “Please, please, for the love of...well anything,” he mumbled before opening his eyes.

He sighed at took in surroundings, unfamiliar but not outrageously so. It was familiar in the way that a childhood bedroom is familiar to an old man. You know why, and it makes sense that you would choose to decorate with these things, but they’re not exactly what you would choose. Slightly off, but not enough to be upsetting.

This feeling was something Roman was used to by now. Never waking up in his own no matter how desperately he wished too. Rarely ever waking up in the same place.

Today was a new day and Roman had to figure who he was today.

It wasn’t hard. He was always some version of him, just never the right one. So far he’s been a florist, a college student, an astronaut, and what felt like a thousand others things.

At least some things were always the same. He was always a dude, cis or otherwise. He was always around 26 years old. He always thankfully understood the language. And they were always there.

Logan, Patton, and Virgil. Without fail those three were always there. Sometimes friends, sometimes enemies, sometimes lovers, always important. He didn’t know, he was in a predicament because never asked why so why would he start now.

Roman set out trying to figure out who he was. The room was a mess, tilted posters for bands he didn’t recognize cover blood red walls. The floor was unseeable through the ripped clothes that covered it. The golden door had knives sticking out of it, that trembled when someone pounded on the door.

“Come on princess! We don’t have all day!” A familiar and at this point comforting voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Roman rolled his eyes and shouted back “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, hold your horse, Dr. Doom, and Gloom,” as he pulled on a pair of ripped jeans, not even bothering to find a shirt.

“Dude, you’re really wearing that on stage? Dad is gonna kill ya.”

Stage? Roman thought to himself, but he was familiar enough this song and dance not to ask out, instead, he replied, “Honestly you should count yourself lucky to see this.”

Virgil scoffed, “Yeah, no thanks. You’re not really my type pretty boy. Now get your ass on stage for sound check,” before turning and marching away. Roman hurried after him, trying to figure out what their relationship was. That was always the hardest part of this, the whiplash that would happen after someone told you that they loved you and then the next thing you know, you wake up and they hate.

Virgil was definitely the hardest to figure out. It seemed like even if you were about to marry him he would still have that sarcastic smirk on his face that was just as tempting to punch as it was to kiss. There were tells though for him, a gentle blush on his otherwise stark white face, looking at you when he thought no one else would notice, and of course, that moment that would always be shocking no matter how many times it happened. He would grab you by the shoulders and pull you in for a kiss. Devastating harsh and enticingly gentle at the same time, every time it the first.

Logan, on the other hand, it was almost impressed at how well he was able to hide his feelings, if you hated or if he loved you it the same thing, screaming arguments, words you couldn’t take back, and waves of passion so strong you swear you would drown in them. It was confusing and beautiful and in a cruel twist of irony, it made you believe that magic was real and that he was your soulmate. Until you wake up in a cold an empty bed in place you don’t know.

Patton what could be said about Patton that summarize what it was like to be with him. A deadly sweetness, kindness that tore out your heart, and fake smiles meant to reassure you, but that only put you on edge. His hands lightly brushing against yours. The belief that you strong enough to protect him and the crushing realization that you were wrong.

All three of them were oh so different, and Roman was in love with all of them.

In his normal life, where he was before all this happened. It was just Logan, then this happened and he loved the others in different lives. It scared him to his core, was he cheating on Logan? What were the rules of this? How could he get back home? He had all these questions and none of the answers. Answers were more of Logan’s side of things, while Roman was the theatrical inspiring side of things.

Speaking of that it seemed like in this life he was inspiring by performing with a band. Now if he could figure out the setlist before they went on stage that would be great.


End file.
